Aeroeth
Aeroeth is one of the great weapons to emerge from the Dragon/Elf War. Each of her weapons forms are bladed and appear to be made of ice. During the Dragon War In the Dragon war Aeroeth was paired with an elf whom was especially adept at attacking red dragons. She has long forgotten the name of this person but she does say the persona is much like Nara. Over the course of the war Aeroeth switched hands due to her owner being killed at one point in the war and was manipulated so that she was just as good of a weapon against elves as she was dragons. In the end she began disliking most of the non-direct tactics used in the war and so disliked both sides by the end of the war as neither wanted a direct end all battle, so the war was dragged out for hundreds of years. During the war one of her most notable encounters was against Farion and his wielder whom had to counter he frost abilities with his own fire abilities until the trap that was sprung to regain Aeroeth back on the side of the elves was complete. Within the short battle, the dragon wielding Aeroeth soon found her abilities to be a non-factor in the fight with Farion and soon the elves slew the dragon and recovered her. When it came to numbers, Aeroeth was responsible for the most confirmed dragon kills (not limited to true dragons). Second after her was Farion whose specialty was to take on the Ice dragons that Aeroeth was not very effective against, as well as any dragon that was not fire based. Post Dragon War Aeroeth ended up in the hands of a Dragon at the end of the war, though this dragon would not actually use her as a sword, but use her control over ice to build a massive lair. It would be years before she was found by Legion and picked up by Serin. Later Aeroeth would go to Nara after Serin was slain once in the Dragon Story Plane. Since then Nara and Aeroeth were inseparable. Personality Aeroeth as one of the most powerful swords in the war always had the respect of both her enemies and her allies, though really her allies are just the person wielding her giving her the ability to sate her thirst. It was unclear when the thirst became an issue though because she was not crafted with that trait. It's assumed to be a side effect of being in war for so long. Also, it's not even a need to drink that drives her because it has no effect on Aeroeth weather or not she has blood. Aeroeth only explains by saying "because I enjoy it." In conversation Aeroeth usually picks anything that gets her blood. She also loves subtly taunting and scaring people. Quotes "You know thing most people don't know is that when Nara goes to kill someone, and she has them in her grasp, it's really ME getting ready to place my hands in a loving embrace around your heart and watch what happens to the rest of your body as it freezes solid, and then the blood freezes within your veins and arteries along with it." When asked about the blood drinking: "It's like candy, some of it is good, some of it just tastes like dirt. Oh you meant why? Simply put I like it. I don't need a reason to do something I like." "Nara lets me take over her body sometimes. Don't piss me off." Note made of ice delivered to Dan while he was sleeping in an inn one night: "You forgot about me when you told the story once. Don't. --Aeroeth" Abilities Aeroeth has complete control over water after she has frozen it. She favors bladed weapons and will not change her form to anything else. Even when Nara uses Aeroeth as an extention of her own body, having Aeroeth amplify her unarmed strikes, Aeroeth manifests as sharp claws on Nara's arms. She has a natural hatred of Dragons, and knows how to further hurt them beyond normal means, she was also infused with this ability for Elves when the dragons turned her against her own crafters. Many of the weapons during the Dragon/Elf war manifested the ability to throw energy at their opponents, Aeroeth is no exception and she manifests a line of frost to hit her enemies at range. Aeroeth (Female - Neutral Evil) Morphing Bladed Weapon+5 Icy Burst, Elf/Dragon Bane Line of Frost 10d6 Damage DC25 Reflex Half